1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a threaded suture anchor for use in securing tissue to bone. The present invention further relates to the combination of a suture anchor and a suture without the need to tie a knot in the suture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art suture anchors used in orthopedic surgery fall into two different categories. The first category is screw in suture anchors. The second category is suture anchors which are hammered into the bone. Prior art screw in suture anchors require a surgeon to tie knots in the suture. Such knot tying often requires arthroscopic techniques. It is often extremely difficult and time consuming to tie a secure knot using arthroscopic techniques.
The other category of suture anchors are hammered into a hole that is predrilled into the bone. The suture anchors are impacted or hammered into the glenoid. One of these “hammered in” suture anchors is a knotless anchor. The term “knotless anchors,” as used herein, refers to a suture anchor that can be securely affixed to a suture and the suture affixed to tissue without tying a knot in the suture.
The present invention eliminates the need to tie knots in the suture and takes advantage of the superior fixation strength inherent in a screw in type of suture anchor. The present invention is thus easier to use and appropriate for use in the humeral head or other areas of cancellous bone.